


Day Twenty Four: Yoke

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have some news





	Day Twenty Four: Yoke

“Was the team able to reach a decision by the end?” Rachel questions, scooping green beans onto her plate.

“Oh no, we had three more meetings on the subject. I started referring to them as Yoke or Joke,” Kurt tells the table. “Isabelle liked it so much she’s having me write an article.”

“She gave you homework over Christmas?” Brittany asks. 

“Don’t worry, Britt, I don’t have to write it until after New Years.”

“Good, you work too hard.” Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand under the table.

Santana rejoins them at the table. “Are we eating without me?” She looks at Rachel’s full plate.

“I just started, Santana. Here,” Rachel says, passing the veggies in her hand.

The table is mostly silent as they all start eating. Once their plates are clean, Artie and Mercedes fill the dishwasher and start it. Meanwhile, the party moved into the living room of the loft for dessert. There’s a knock on the door and Blaine gets up to let Elliott in.

“Sorry, I couldn’t make dinner but I brought cheesecake to make up for it!”

Rachel jumps up to get a knife and plates. Elliott cuts the cake and passes it around to those who want a slice (Sam, Kurt, and Santana take two).

“Okay,” Mercedes says. “I didn’t want to say anything at dinner but it’s weird that we’re all here, right?”

“You have a point. Usually one of us bails each Monday dinner,” Santana replies. 

“Well,” Blaine says. “It’s the last one before Christmas.”

Kurt shrugs notifying Blaine that they should stop tiptoeing around it.

“And Blaine and I have news to share. We made sure all of you could come and I invited Elliott too.”

“What’s up?” Sam asks.

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and sets their joined hands on his leg.

“Together?” He asks.

“Together,” Blaine repeats.

“God, you two are sickening. Spit it out!” Santana exclaims.

“We were approved,” Blaine says.

“Approved?” Brittany questions.

“We’re getting a baby!” The couple announces.

“Oh my god!!” Rachel shouts, standing up to hug them.

“Congrats!”

Hugs go all around the room.

“We’re really happy for you guys,” Artie says.

“And we want all of you to be fully prepared to be the best aunts and uncles possible.”

They all smile. “Don’t expect anything less,” Elliott says.


End file.
